galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vaikan religions
Vaikan religions are central the the culture of the Vaikan. Generally, Vaikan religion is polytheistic. They acknowledge the presence of multiple gods, but how these gods are worshipped is where the variation begins. Jamzezism Jamzezism is the primary Vaikan religion. Uszarothian Uszarothian religion is very similar to Jamzezism, though they revere Uszaroth as the main leader for being a rebel. However, there is a significantly greater focus on playing pranks, while Jamzezists tend to be more conservative. Uszarothians are sometimes considered a nuisance in Vaikan society, but are considered by many to be "vanilla" Vaikan who are cherished for not following a strict set of rules. Uszarothians tend to be highly creative in their works, because they believe they are not meant to be bound by laws. While the religion is still frowned upon to some degree, Uszarothians have had a major influence in shaping Vaikan society to what it is today. New Age Omni The New Age Omni religion was created sometime during the formation of the Confederacy of Greenwater with the discovery an abundance of Omni artifacts within the region. Dhragolon One religion worships dragon-like angels of death known as the Dhragolon. It is believed that the Dhragolon were the wisest and most powerful beings in the universe and that they would destroy all those that violated their commandments. At the end of time, they would have destroyed all evil leaving only beings of pure goodness. While the Dhragolon are regarded as beings too terrible and powerful to exist, many Titanologists argue for the plausibility of their existence. Khathic Khathic is the second most common religion in the Karalian Empire, though it is much more common in the Confederacy of Greenwater. Ancient Codgele The people of Codgle has their own religion. Today, it is no longer an active religion, but it has become a major subject for Vaikan historians and artists. The people of Codgele believed that the gods inhabited the bodies of felines, specifically the Dunecat. They were ruled by an enormous Dunecat by the name of Rhuuz-tih, the Cat Pharaoh and god of earth. This Cat Pharaoh was seen as a god-leader and was believed to be about the size of a mountain. Today, legend holds that he hides among the Yolpika Mountains camouflaged as a mountain itself. The Ancient Codgele people believed that using his enormous strength, Rhuuz-tih shaped the Yolpika Mountains into what they are today. Upon getting angry at mortals for their disobedience, his fury scorched the land turning into a desert and the mountains into volcanoes. Soon, Rhuuz-tih regretted his own actions and his tears created the River Elin. However, the ashes left behind by the firestorms brought a new era prosperity. The ashes from the fires allowed for centuries of successfully crop harvests. Pagan Lacad Before modern day Lacad converted to Jamzezism, they had a religion well known for its folk tales and myths. The planets of the Szon system are named after figures from this religion. List *Szon - The guardian god who takes the form of the sun. He patrols the sky, watching all of the creatures of the world while smiting the wicked with his rays of light. *Yolkor - Known as the Fire Lord, Yolkor was a blacksmith for the sun god. He also had control over the fire spirits. *Zarenutha - The goddess of agriculture and fertility *Heszton - The father of Enkladius, he was at one point the ruler of the cosmos. When he refused to give up his throne to his son, he was assassinated. *Enkladius - The god-king that attempted to take over the pantheon. He had more than 100 wives, but his last wife Amath assassinated him to become the queen. *Moon sisters - The moon sisters, Der and Revlis, were the bringers of good and bad luck respectively. Other Religions Other Vaikan religions acknowledge the same set of gods. However, they are worshipped differentely. * Ucharplism - An old religion of the Parian Vaikan which worships the planet itself as the giver of life. * Old Parian - A very old religion which emphasizes the worship of the planet Ucharpli. It is believed that Rauch, the old name for Ucharpli, is a living being itself. It communicates with mortals through the use of elemental spirits which Native Parian shaman can speak with. Category:Religions Category:Articles by User:Krayfish